Ringtones
by Ace Cornell
Summary: Karin dijo que una buena forma de estrechar aun más los lazos era poniéndose ringtones personalizados, pero Sasuke tiene sus reparos


Ringtone

-Suigetsu caminaba a toda prisa para reunirse con Sasuke en una de las cafeterías de la universidad a la que ambos asistían.

-Llegas tarde. – Con su habitual ceño fruncido, Sasuke lo espera sentado frente a una pequeña mesa con dos café sobre ella.

\- Discúlpeme usted don informático súper popular obsesionado con la puntualidad, pero ya debería saber que la cafetería queda muy lejos de la facultad de ciencias agronómicas.

\- Hmp. Pediré otro café, el tuyo ya debe estar frio.

\- No es necesario, aun está caliente, pero gracias por su amabilidad, Sasuke-sama. – Seguido de su comentario, un murmullo de risillas femeninas se oyó por toda la cafetería.

\- Veo que están de buen humor hoy, Ino-san, Hinata-san, Tenten-san. – Le habló a las compañeras de facultad de Sasuke, que estaban unas mesas alejadas de ellos. Le caían bien, a diferencia del Uchiha, ellas siempre eran amables y sonreían. – Están algo lejos ¿Por qué no se acercan? No sean tímidas, que no mordemos, al menos yo no.

Recibió por respuesta la risa de las chicas, quienes amablemente rechazaron la oferta.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Sui-kun, pero nos basta con tener a Sasuke-kun toda la mañana gruñendo y chasqueando la lengua cada cinco segundos por algo que dice Naruto, o por alguna admiradora que le declara sus indecorosas intenciones. – Habló la rubia.

\- Tsk, no tienen que venir aquí, Yamanaka. – Le caía bien aquella chica, era simpática, amable y por sobre todo era muy inteligente, cosa que el apreciaba mucho, tanto en hombres como en mujeres. – En la facultad de medicina hay otra cafetería. – Sonrió ladeadamente.

\- Eso queda más lejos que la facultad de Sui-kun, idiota. – Hizo un mohín.

-Hmp, en fin aprovechemos que tenemos libre hasta las 14:00 y almorcemos aquí mismo. – Mientras conversaban y miraban la carta, un borrón pelirosa pasó caminando a toda velocidad, llamando la atención del Uchiha, quien se estiró muy levemente por el costado de su asiento para verla.

\- Que. – Alzó una ceja al ver como lo miraba Suigetsu.

\- Nada, nada… Solo me pareció ver que te le quedaste mirando a Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? Tsk, y yo soy el popular…

-Claro que sí, siempre que vengo aquí por las mañanas ella me atiende, es muy amable, además estudia medicina aquí mismo.

\-- ¿Medicina aquí? Eso tiene lógica, la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Konoha tiene mucha reputación.

\- Sip, sin contar la cantidad de respetados médicos que son egresados de aquí, y su área de investigación ha ganado muchos premios.

\- Como sea ¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?

\- Claro que si… ¡¡Sakura-chan!! – La aludida al oír su nombre se acercó a atender desde donde la llamaban, sin evitar ponerse algo nerviosa al ver que al lado del simpático chico que solía ir allí también estaba Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los estudiantes más populares y guapos de la facultad de ciencias de la información, y porque no decirlo, de la universidad entera.

\- Hola Sui-kun, b-buenos días Uchiha-san

\- Que tal, ¿Cómo estás? Voy a pedir el desayuno de siempre, y don popular pedirá lo mismo. – Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, para luego dirigirse a la chica, que se le hizo adorable con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

\- Buenos días, llámame Sasuke. – Le sonrió, cosa que no pasó inadvertida ni por Suigetsu ni por las compañeras de Sasuke – Y disculpa al inútil de mi amigo, suele hablar hasta por los codos.

\- Idiota. – No pudo evitar reír suavemente con la interacción de ambos chicos.

\- Vuelvo en seguida con su orden. – Mientras una risueña Sakura se dirigía a la cocina, Suigetsu y Sasuke hablaban de su día.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que sugirió la loca de Karin el otro día?

\- ¿Lo de ponernos ringtones personalizados? Ya no estamos en la secundaria, pero suena divertido.

\- Yo busqué uno acorde a ti durante días, y cuando lo encontré… pues… pues es mejor que lo oigas tú mismo.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Desconfiado, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, y mientras buscaba el contacto de su amigo en la agenda, Sakura llegó, y mientas ella ponía los platos sobre la mesa, el teléfono de Suigetsu comenzó a sonar con una melodía muy peculiar, que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, o sea, el propio Sasuke, Sakura y las chicas que estaban sentadas a unas mesas.

\- "Sex bomb, sex bomb, youre a sex bomb, uh huh. You can give it to me when i need to come along"

El rostro de Sasuke era un poema, perplejo se debatía entre el asombro, la vergüenza y las crecientes ganas de tirar a Suigetsu de un puente. Cuando, segundos después, reaccionó, colgó la llamada para que aquella vergonzosa canción dejara de sonar.

-¡¡Suigetsu!! ¡¡Maldito hijo de..!! – Una suave voz lo interrumpió.

\- A-aquí tienen s-su orden. – Sakura tenía su cara incendiada y casi que le salía humo de las orejas, al igual que Hinata, quien oyó claramente la canción, mientras Ino y Tenten reían a carcajadas.

Gracias, Sakura-chan.

-De nada Sui-kun. – Casi que con miedo miró a Sasuke, quien destellaba furia en sus ojos negros, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando él la miró con toda esa ira acumulada, como buscando en ella un saco de boxeo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, para después soltarle un parco – Gracias…- Y antes de que ella huyera, porque eso es lo que le parecía, se disculpo nuevamente.

\- Lamento lo que oíste, y disculpa nuevamente al imbécil de mi amigo. – Lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a destellar furia, pero a ella la miró y le habló con suavidad, toda la suavidad que podía dada la situación. – Es listo, pero a veces no sabe comportarse.

\- Oye idiota, es solo una canción, además, no es como si fuese mentira cuando dicen que … - Sonrió.

\- Una palabra más – Golpeó la mesa – y te meteré el pan entero en la boca para que te ahogues. Además no es como si fuese verdad toda la basura que se dice por ahí. – No sabía porque, pero no le agradaba en absoluto que Suigetsu dijera esas cosas en frente de ella, no la conocía de nada, pero aun así no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas con respecto a él.

\- Chicos n-no discutan. – Al oír la temblorosa voz de Sakura, Sasuke se reclinó en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

\- En fin… Con respecto al tema de los ringtones, yo también encontré uno perfecto para ti. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Ah sí? Sorpréndeme.

\- Etto, y-yo los dejo.

\- No te vayas, seguro que te gustará oír el tono que escogí para Sui-kun. – Le sonrió ladeadamente, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y pensar en lo sexy que era el Uchiha.

\- Está bien.

\- Ya oíste, ahora llámame Sui. – El aludido tomó su teléfono desconfiado y busco el nombre de su amigo en la agenda, y cuando apretó el icono de llamada…

-_"Tengo un tractor amarillo, que es lo que se lleva ahora. Tengo un tractor amarillo, porque ye la última moda"_

\- ¡¡Sasuke!!

\- ¿Qué? Pero si tú mismo dijiste que tu abuelo tiene un tractor amarillo y te lo iba a heredar en cuanto te graduases. – Sakura y las chicas reían divertidas con la canción y el dialogo de ambos chicos.

\- No negaras que lo tienes bien merecido Sui-kun.

\- P-pero, pero, Sakura-chan, tú deberías defenderme. – Gimoteaba.

\- Olvídalo, no pienso meterme en esa discusión, aunque podrían dejarlo como un empate…- Jamás – Dijeron ambos hombres a coro.

\- Como sea, no tengo valor de pensar en las canciones que eligieron ese par de locos.

\- Tengo miedo. – Volvió a gimotear Suigetsu.

\- En fin, me largo. – Se puso de pie y le golpeó suavemente el hombro a su amigo. – Por andar de gracioso vas a pagar lo mío. – Se volteó hacia la pelirosa y le sonrió.

\- Gracias por todo Sakura. Tal vez te vea a la hora de almuerzo. – Le guiñó un ojo algo sonrojado y caminó hacia la salida, despidiéndose de sus compañeras.

\- Ese es el verdadero Sasuke – Sonrió – No el superpopular, no el mujeriego, solo Sasuke, toda esa mierda fue inventada por el club de chismes cof periodismo cuando lo vieron fuera de la universidad con una chica un poco mayor que él.

-¿Su novia? – Preguntó genuinamente interesada.

En absoluto, era Izumi-chan la novia de Itachi, su hermano mayor. Ese día ella lo llamó por teléfono para preguntarle si quería ir con ella a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Itachi, y como Izumi-chan iba tomada de su brazo… Pues las idiotas creyeron que era su novia. El malentendido se aclaró pero días después lo vieron con una chica de otra facultad, y así empezó a expandirse el rumor. Rumor que nunca le importó desmentir.

\- Ya veo…

\- Como sea, el bastardo se fue así que tendré que pagar yo. – Pagó el desayuno de ambos y se despidió. – Te veo al almuerzo. Seguro que Sasuke viene conmigo. – Alzó ambas cejas repetidamente.

\- ¡Sui-kun!


End file.
